SŁOWO OSTRZEŻENIA WZGLĘDEM HOBBITÓW
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Poprawione. Legolasa rodzinna wycieczka do lasu :)


**Słowo ostrzeżenia względem hobbitów **

**autor: Baylor **

**_Rok 1451 Rachuby Shire. Farry ma 21 lat. _**

Hobbici.

Nikt nigdy nie ostrzegł mnie przed nimi. Zdawali się tacy nieszkodliwi i niewinni, kiedy ich po raz pierwszy spotkałem. Tak odświeżające było spotkanie z tą rasą, iż poczułem się, jakbym nie wędrował już po tych krajach przez prawie całą Erę. Mój śmiech łatwo wybuchał w odpowiedzi na ich śmiech, i ponownie odkryłem proste radości jedzenia, rodziny i przyjaciół.

Wszystko to sztuczki oczywiście. Nie ma nic niewinnego w tych diabelnych małych kreaturach. Nikt mnie nigdy nie ostrzegł, że hobbici to chodzące kłopoty. A, gdy jest po wszystkim, czy ktoś może zwalić winę na to wcielenie słodyczy? Czyż raczej nie wskażą oskarżycielskim palcem na bezwiekowego elfa posiadającego mądrość Eldarów?

\- Pippin, czemużeś w ogóle pozwolił mu spróbować czegoś takiego?

Słyszę dobiegający z samego dołu głos Merrego pytającego swego kuzyna.

\- Cóż, pomyślałem, że da sobie radę oczywiście - odpowiada Pippin dając tym przerażający pokaz braku rodzicielskich talentów. - Zdawał się tak pewny siebie.

Merry prycha, a potem woła w górę

\- Legolas jest już blisko Faramirze. Tylko nie patrz w dół!

W gałęziach powyżej niepoprawny i nadmiernie pewny siebie przychówek Pippina odpowiada żałosnym piskiem, który oczywiście dociera jedynie do moich uszu. Pełznę nieugięcie w górę, bowiem te lasy mojego dzieciństwa znam tak samo dobrze, jak własną dłoń.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że Tuk będzie się bał wspinania na drzewa? - Zastanawia się Pippin poniżej. - Zaczął się wspinać na to wielkie, stare na zachodnim polu Smajali, gdy był całkiem malutki.

\- Pippin zobacz, jak wysoko polazł! - Merry odparował. - To stare drzewo nie ma połowy tej wysokości, na jakiej on teraz jest.

I pomyśleć, że kiedy zostałem przyjacielem tych dwu to te przekomarzanki były dla mnie nieskończonym źródłem uciechy. Zastanawiam się, jakie szkody wyrządziłbym zrzucając żołędzie na ich głowy z tej wysokości, ale znowóż wspomniawszy na srogie odwety, jakich doświadczałem w przeszłości za podobne eksperymenty porzucam tą ideę z niechętnych westchnieniem. Lekcje z licytacji. Nieprzyzwoite limeryki. Przymusowe wdychanie fajkowego ziela. Skradzione desery. Bycie tyranizowanym w celu wspólnictwa w kradzieży deserów. Nigdy nie otrzymywanie uczciwej części skradzionych deserów. Paskudzenie wód najczystszej z fontann Złotego Lasu, aby wyławiać z niej Pippina. Bycie samemu zapaskudzonym w dość obrzydliwym bagnie w Hollinie, aby wyławiać z niego Merrego i Pippina. Zasadzki i bitwy na śniegowe kule. Odpoczynek przerywany przez conocne utarczki o koce i łokcie. Odpoczynek przerywany przez hobbitów utrzymujących, że są zbyt zmarznięci, aby spać oddzielnie po tym, jak zostali wypędzeni z hobbickiej "śpiącej kopy". Odpoczynek przerwany przez napadających na ciebie hobbitów. Cóż, jednego napadającego cię hobbita. Nieuzasadnione reprymendy ze strony starszego kuzyna za zbyt brutalną zabawę z rzeczonym napadającym cię hobbitem. Oszałamiające lekcje z genealogii. Lekcje z gotowania. Ten cały żenujący incydent w Ithilien z wątpliwej jakości samogonem, którego efektem było upokorzenie się przez pijackie pieśni. Zabawa w kasztany.

\- Kasztany? - Odparł mi zdziwiony głos i zrozumiałem, że wypowiedziałem to wszystko na głos, oraz że dotarłem do celu.

\- Kasztany - odpowiedziałem Faramirowi stanowczo.

Siedzi na przecięciu dwu konarów trzymając się ich, jak liny ratunkowej z całej siły wszystkimi czterema kończynami. Nachylam się nad jego twarzą.

\- Faramirze cóżeś sobie myślał?

\- Chciałem się wspiąć na czubek drzewa i zobaczyć ponad drzewami, jak to zrobił kuzyn Bilbo.

Odrzekł szybko dwudziestolatek. - Chciałem zobaczyć czy będą tu te słynne motyle, jak powiada Czerwona Księga. Ale potem wystraszyłem się iść wyżej, a potem zbyt bałem się zejść w dół.

Sięgam po niego i zaczynam odczepiać go od konarów, z pewną trudnością.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć - mówię przenosząc jego ramiona z drzewa na mój kark - co zrobią Tukowie, gdy mnie tu nie będzie - malec ma zaskakująco mocne nogi zauważam, gdy już udaje mi się opasać nimi swój pas, trochę zbyt ciasno - abym ich uratował od ich własnej głupoty.

\- Ale ty zawsze tu będziesz Legolasie. - Odpowiada Faramir pewnie, a jego głos jest nieco stłumiony przez to, że ukrył twarz w moich ramionach, aby uniknąć oglądania świata z tej wysokości.

Przekleństwo Eldarów – rzeczywiście. Nigdy nie czułem go tak ostro, jak teraz – na myśl o niezliczonych generacjach ostronosych, przyciągających kłopoty, paplających Tuków.

\- Legolasie – Tuk w moich ramionach piszczy – czy idziemy w górę?

\- Legolasie! – jego ojciec woła z dołu w tej samej chwili – Powiedziałem, żebyś go ściągnął na dół! Co ty wyprawiasz!?

Aroganccy, tyrańscy Tukowie.

Przez niezliczone generacje.

\- Naprawdę Legolasie nie ma powodu, aby przerażać chłopca bardziej. Powinieneś się wstydzić. Przynieś go tutaj natychmiast! - Dodaje Merry.

Nie wspominając o zadufanych, szarogęszących się Brandybuckach. Dzięki Valarom, że Sam był produktywny – może choć jego przychówek przyniesie nieco zdrowego rozsądku i powściągliwości tej rasie.

\- Legolas! - płacze Faramir w moich ramionach.

Ignoruję go i przebijam się na sam szczyt ponad korony drzew. Zamykam oczy na chwilę i pozwalam delikatnemu powiewowi omiatać mą twarz.

\- Otwórz oczy – szepczę do ucha Faramira.

Otwieram swoje, aby ujrzeć jego reakcję.

Zielone oczy są wielkie, a łukowato wygięte usta otwarte w podziwie. Cały strach opuszcza małe ciało i Faramir odsuwa ramiona od mojego karku, aby dosięgnąć do niebywałego widoku dokoła, jakby mógł go pochwycić całego i opatulić się nim.

\- Och, Legolasie – to jest wszystko co mówi zdyszanym szeptem.

Pozostajemy w naszym własnym, małym świecie przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu znów uświadamiam sobie ochrypłe żądające głosy z dołu.

\- Lepiej wracajmy – mówię memu małemu towarzyszowi.

\- Czy Ojciec krzyczał tak, jak teraz z powodu całego tego bałaganu z beczkami wina? – Pyta Faramir i potwierdzam skinieniem.

Faramir otacza ramionami mój kark i zaczynamy zejście.

\- Dziękuję ci, Legolasie – szepcze do mego ucha, a potem ściska mnie cokolwiek podduszająco.

Opieram mój policzek na jego jedwabistych lokach i trzymam go blisko – małe, ciepłe ciało.

Nikt nigdy nie ostrzegł mnie o hobbitach.

Nikt nigdy mi nie powiedział, że kiedy tylko nauczyć się ich kochać, żadna ilość przeszkadzania, upokarzania, bólu i dyshonoru nie da rady wydobyć ich z twego serca.

\- To mi przykro z powodu tych beczek z winem – dodaje Faramir, gdy zsuwamy się poniżej koron drzew.

\- Wiem – odpowiadam mu.

Niemożliwe do przewidzenia, następujące po sobie mnogie generacje.

Przypuszczam, że w pewnym momencie przywyknę do życia w stanie wiecznego blamażu, i wiecznej miłości.

koniec


End file.
